


Bound to You

by its_just_a_bit_of_fun



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_bit_of_fun/pseuds/its_just_a_bit_of_fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic and monumental love story of Loki and Sigyn.</p>
<p>All the characters reserved to Marvel not trying to steal anything just trying to make a good story out of these awesome characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The guards walk in formation as they escort the Prince and King into the palace. The two Asgardian leaders walking with grim faces and nobody muttering a word. The servants going on with their ending chores and some heading off to sleep they can feel the tension in the room and try to hurry not knowing what the unpredictable remaining prince will do. Prince Thor was known for having many rages in his day that might end up with a whole room having to be rebuilt. Since then the staff have been very cautious of him.

"Father I will go and inform Sigyn while you talk to mother." Thor said quietly as they turned to toward the hallway of the royal families chambers.

The only word Odin said was to let the guards know they were no longer required while he gave Thor a short nod of acknowledgement. Thor started to walk off to Sigyn's chambers as Odin did the same only to his own wife's.

______________________________ 

Queen Frigga sat on her bed worrying about her family and waiting to receive any news from them at all. Worried for Thor because he had just gotten back from Midgard and was already fighting battles, worried for Loki because he had been acting so different lately, and worried for Odin because he had just woke up from a Odin Sleep and needed to be resting. Odin wouldn't have awoken if it wasn't urgent matters. Frigga reassures herself just as the chamber doors open to reveal her husband looking haggard.

"Darling what's wrong?" Frigga says as she stands up and walks over to Odin to get a good look at him.

"I'm afraid we have lost a son." He exclaims as he looks her right in the eyes so she can see all the sadness and regret. She sees all the battles he has fought and she sees all she needs to know before the tears start to pour out and the devastation hits her like a train as she falls into his embrace.

______________________________

The pain was excruciating. It ran through Sigyn like rapid fire. How could this have happened? Why would he ever do this? What actually happened down at the Bifrost? My Loki, he was always one for being mischievous but not to the extent he would sacrifice something so dire. Sigyn thought as she paced back and forth through her and Loki's chambers. Thor in the corner fo the room watching as the soon to be Princess's anger bubbled up.

"Why would he- what did you do to him Thor?" Sigyn yells as she gets in the man who is twice her sizes face.

"We didn't do anything Sigyn he just let go. I think you need to calm down we all lost something today."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down when my Loki is fucking dead or worse right now!" Sigyn screams as she starts hitting Thor's chest with as much power as she can although he doesn't move an inch.

"Bring him back. Bring him back Thor. Please for me?" Sigyn calms down until she is like a rag doll in Thor's arms.

Thor grabs her head and looks her in the eyes.

"You know damn well there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry Sig, I'm so so sorry." She sees the tears well up in Thor's eyes as he looks back on that moment when he watched his younger brother let go and fall into an abyss.


	2. Fate

952 A.D

Yggdrasil also known as the tree of life is made up of nine realms. The first level is Asgard, the home of the Aesir. The Asgardians are known for being the gods and goddesses of the realms. It also holds the gates to Valhalla where the vikings that died in battle will go to. Next comes Vanaheim, home of the Vanir. The Vanir consists of the old branch of the gods and are widely known for future telling, sorcery, and magic. After that comes Alfheim, the home of the Light Elves. These people are known for being extraordinarily beautiful and are the "guardian angels" with nature and fertility. Midgard is next they are home to the humans and it has a Rainbow Bridge or Bifrost that connects Midgard to Asgard. 

Jotunheim is home of the Giants. The Jotun are sworn enemies to the Asgardians. It consists mostly of rocks, dense forests, and wilderness. Next is Svartalfheim which is home to the Dark Elves. The Dark Elves hate the sunlight so they live underground and are, in Midgard, the reason for nightmares. Nidavellir is the home of the Dwarfs. They live under rocks and in caves underground. The Dwarfs are masters of craftsmanship they have made Thor's hammer and Gungnir which is Odin's spear. Niflheim isn't the home to anything but it is the world of Fog and Mist. Underneath of Niflheim is Helheim which is home of the dead. The very last world is Muspelheim and that is home of the FIre Giants and Demons. This world is a burning hot place filled with lava, sparks, flames and soot.

This information and much more of the Asgardian history has been taught to the Aesir people since birth. Everybody should know this like the back of their hand in Asgard. Sigyn is sitting in the corner of the library reading up on the sorcery of the Vanir when she hears something that sounds an awful lot like a huff of frustration. Looking through the books on the book shelves she sees a young boy around her age or a little older is clenching his fists and furrowing his brow. The boy has neck length black hair that's slicked back for the most part and has on a green tunic and even without the proper royal clothing Sigyn could tell that this was Prince Loki.

Having been born around the same time as Loki Sigyn has had about 531 years to hear about the God of Mischief but has not had the pleasure of actually seeing him in person. He looked long and lanky not like the other Asgardian boys at this time who were training and wanting to be a warrior when they grew up. Sigyn looked down at herself and noticed they had some alike attributes like their black hair and pale skin.

"I can see you through those books you know." The lanky boy exclaimed rather rudely.

Surprised and startled Sigyn gasped and stumbled forward into the book shelf and watched as it swayed and started falling towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for pain when she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see the Prince standing over her holding his hand up stopping the book shelf but not touching it.

"Could you not be so clumsy these are rare books."

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude I just didn't know anybody else was in here." Sigyn stammered as Loki glared at her.

Loki stepped back and fixed the book case without even touching it. He noticed Sigyn looking at him in awe and produced a small smirk.

"What's your name and why are you here?" Loki asked

"Sigyn, I live out in the village. I was only here to read I'm sorry Your Highness I'll just leave you be." Sigyn started to get up when Loki offered her a hand. Sigyn took it and slowly stood up. Having almost been crushed by a book shelf she felt a little shaky.

"Thank you and good day." Sigyn said as she curtsied like she was taught to show respect to the royal family. Sigyn was almost out of the library when she heard him.

"You aren't going to ask for my name I am your savior after all?" Sigyn turned around and saw that he had a smug grin on his face. He knew that she knew who he was. Now he was just trying to rile her up. Sigyn slowly walked towards the Prince and stopped right in front of him. Barely breaking eye contact she went up on her toes and put a kiss to his cheek.

Sigyn whispers in his ear sarcastically. "Thank you so much Prince Loki."

"You're very welcome Siguna." Sigyn hears him but keeps walking and thinks as she leaves did I ever tell him my full name?

__________________________________

The Fates, The Norns, Past, Present, and Future no matter what you call them they always do the same thing. Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld all gather around the Well of Urd and look at the carvings and threads around them. Two in particular catch their eye. The two threads are short right now meaning they are very young most likely between 1-1000 years old. 

Both ends of the threads are woven together while the other ends look like they are separating.

"Looks like their starting to see each other more now." Verdandi observes as they all turn to look entwined ends of the two threads.

"Yes, if only they knew of what was to come." Skuld replies as they all agree and go back to watching the other threads. Some emerging and some decaying and falling away and floating onto the dirt ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter took me a day to write along with a ton of research so obviously you can see that I have a lot of time on my hands this summer. I am still hoping to be updating pretty frequently. If you have any comments or some constructive criticism please just let me know. I really wanna make this story awesome and I am pretty happy so far.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and if you liked it come back again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys my internet is down until Monday but I got done writing chapter 2 (or if you count the prologue chapter 3) it's a miracle that I have internet right now so if I don't post for a couple days it's my Internets fault. I am quickly trying to post this chapter so it doesn't cut out again. So I'm going to start writing chapter 3 as soon as possible this is the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy :)

They became inseparable as the years went on. When Thor would go off to fight with Sif and the others Loki and Sigyn would cause trouble within the castle. Always making the guards spear turn into a snake and having to sneak into a hallway in order to be hidden. Even though everybody knew who was the cause of all the mischief. little Sigyn always would be trailing behind Loki anywhere they went and soon it became vice versa. 

One late evening Sigyn was supposed to be in bed when she heard a noise of someone trying to climb into her window. She walked to the window slowly and peered out only to be met with green eyes and a very annoyed Prince of Asgard. 

"Would you just open the window Sig i'm not going to kill you or anything!" Sigyn glared at him then opened the window. As Loki crawled through she asked "What are you doing outside my window anyway Loki it's past curfew for me and I know it's past for you too."

"I decided that were going to do some exploring." Loki replied looking smug.

"Exploring? Exploring where in the woods? Loki you know that's dangerous we don't know what could be out there." Loki gave her a look.

"If you don't want to join me a guess I'll just go and explore myself then." He said crossing his skinny arms and acting like he was going back out. He knew what he was doing and so did she but that didn't stop her from grabbing his arm, her hand looking tiny compared to him, to hold him back.

"I'll go with you on one condition. We don't fight anything because the last time we did this you got hit by a Bilgesnipe and I had to go get Frigga to help heal you."

"That was one time Sig and you know I could have slayed him if I would of had-"

"Yeah yeah had your dagger I know you've told me about one hundred times. Can we just leave now?" Sigyn gestured out the window and started to hop down. There was perks to having a tiny house with a bedroom on the first floor. Soon the two started off on another journey together but it definitely would not be their most difficult.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigyn's dad had always been rough but in these past few years he has gotten harder to deal with. One of the days Sigyn was to stay home she could hear her mother and her father fighting in their room when she walked down the stairs. Being the curious little girl that she is once she heard her name she sat close to the door trying to hear what they were going on about. The day was cool and Sigyn could feel the breeze on the back of her neck as she leaned her ear against the door trying not to make too much sound.

"What do you want me to do Brandt I can't just make her stop seeing the boy." She could hear her mother saying. "They are inseparable."

"Exactly I don't want my daughter around a weak boy like him, Alva we have to stop this before they get too serious. I want a good strong man for my daughter."

"You don't always get what you want. This is her life not yours I want what's best for her and when the time comes if she wants to be with Loki then there is nothing you can do to stop her!" Sigyn gasped as she heard a loud smack come from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, Siguna will not marry that boy and that's the end of this discussion." She could hear her father coming towards the door so she ran as quietly as she could to hide. She watched her father walk out of the house and heard her mother crying in the bedroom. From that point on Sigyn's father got even worse especially after he would spend hours upon hours at the local pub. She would see her mother with bruises and know exactly where they came from. Not knowing what to do about Sigyn tried to ignore it thinking if she didn't acknowledge it it wouldn't really be happening. 

The night was a bit windy on Asgard but not so much that it bothered Sigyn in the slightest. Her, Thor, and Loki had been out riding horses all day and snuck into the kitchen for snacks in the afternoon. Thor has been more of a big brother to Sigyn as the years have gone on. If she gets hurt or someone starts to pick on her Thor is always there to fight the person and defend her. Sigyn not having any other relatives besides her parents who she never really talked about to anybody else were the only people she would talk to or spend the day entertaining herself when they would leave before she met Loki and eventually Thor. A jealous Loki was not a happy Loki whenever Sigyn or Thor would spend time together without him he would always be very snarly and cold to her the next day. Sigyn of course not knowing why would always try and make him feel better by giving all her attention to him and nobody else. Today was different though the rambunctious three were having a great day until Sigyn had to go home because it was getting too dark. Walking home that night had been weird Sigyn was finding herself looking behind her shoulder more frequently. She kept getting this feeling like something was there or something bad was going to happen. Nothing did happen on the walk so she assumed it was her being paranoid for nothing. Opening the door to her small house SIgyn heard crying coming from the sitting room. Walking further in she realized the room was a mess. The furniture had been thrown around and fragile things being crashed on the floor into little bits and pieces.

Making sigyn gasp though was not the torn up room but the form of her mother curled up in a ball on the floor crying. Rushing over to her Sigyn pulled her towards her only to see the biggest bruise yet on her mother's cheek all black and blue. Sigyn quickly started to hug and comfort her knowing she wasn't going to start talking immediately. After a couple minutes her mom starts to pull away to look up at her dark haired daughter, what Sigyn sees is years worth of sadness in those blue eyes that are much like her own. "I'm so sorry Siguna." Her mother whispers as tears come into Sigyn's eyes as well.

"Mom what happened? why are you crying?" Her mother takes her face in her hands wiping her thumbs underneath Sigyn's eyes to clear the streaming tears SIgyn did't know were coming down. It took her mother a second to respond trying to decide if she was going to tell her only daughter about the horrors that have been happening. Making a decision she takes a deep breath and starts to tell the story of what happened.

"When your father came home he smelled of liquor, I know I shouldn't have talked to him but I don't know what came over me. I just got so angry with him for acting the way he is and not being what he needs to be for this family. So I started yelling at him and throwing things but he got so infuriated that he did the same and everything just got out of hand. Eventually he stormed out and I don't know where he went but I was so scared Sigyn I don't know what to do now." She started to become hysterical again and sobbing into Sigyn's neck.

"Oh mother-." Sigyn started to say but stopped realizing she had no idea what to say to her mother to make this situation any better. So she decided that just holding her would be enough for now and did just that on the floor filled with smashed and thrown around furniture. Later that night her father never came back so her and her mother slept in Sigyn's room instead neither one of them wanting to be alone. That night was the first night they both talked about and acknowledged what has been happening with Brandt. They ended up falling asleep wrapped around each other on the small child like bed.

___________________________________________

Loki had always had a fascination with the magic that surrounded Asgard and many other worlds as well. Learning about Yggdrasil and the many tales of the his ancestors were the best part to him. Being part of the Royal family Loki and Thor had their own private educator to help them with their studies. Although Thor had always wanted to go out and experience these many worlds and adventures for himself. Loki had been the opposite he liked reading about these many wondrous things and of course would love to see these places for himself but didn't want to be irrational about it and fight all the time. Magic was the most amazing thing he had ever read about. While all the other kids would go outside and pretend to be great warriors in battle much like Thor. Loki would be in the library or in his chambers practicing and getting to know magic.

On a warm summer day Thor and Loki had just gotten done with their studies for the day and were walking out of the room when Thor punched his younger brother's shoulder to get his attention.

"Would you like to go with Lady SIf, Fandral, and I to the forest for a hunt later on or would you prefer your precious girlfriend instead." Thor teases as Loki rubs the spot on his shoulder where Thor had just hit him making a face at the word girlfriend.

"For the last time Thor we are just friends and no I do not wish to spend my free time gallivanting around with you and your friends. I'm going to be at the library for the night."

"Again? Loki you need to go out and find some adventure stop spending all your time in that library place and come hunting it will be great fun." Loki gives Thor a look knowing from prior experience that going hunting with them will not be as fun as he says it will be.

"Really Thor I'm perfectly fine not going hunting with you guys. Maybe next time." He says as he puts his hand on Thor's shoulder and pats it. 

"If you insist brother then you have fun playing with those books. I will see you tomorrow." Loki nods to him in goodbye and starts toward the library and they go their separate ways.

___________________________________________

Meanwhile at a pub in Asgard sits Brandt nursing a beer at the bar as the people around him are drunk and dancing around wildly as the music is blasting through the entire bar. The pub is an old pub that's been there for centuries. Brandt tries to recall his younger years when he would come here with his friends and sit around talking and joking. Brandt was pulled out of his memories when a felt a presence sitting next to him. Not wanting to disturb the other person he kept to himself and stared down at his drink until the person next to him started talking.

"You're Brandt right?" Brandt finally looked up only to find that a man around his age of a little bit older was sitting next to him. The man had short blond hair that seemed to be graying at the edges. The mans blue eyes held a sort of athority in them as he looked at Brandt.

"Yes sir, is there something I can help you with?"

"Well my name is Alvis I used to be head of the palace guards you might have heard of me before." Brandt had heard of him he was known as a very wise and well respected man throughout the Nine Realms.

"Yes I have but that doesn't answer my question, Alvis, is there something you need from me?" After looking at one another for a couple minutes Alvis finally decides to speak.

"I've heard that you're looking for a young man to be betrothed your daughter is that correct?"

"Yes you have heard right. Why do you have someone is mind?" Brandt asks suspiciously.

"I would like to offer my son as a worthy candidate. He is to be part of the royal guard when he becomes of age and he is training for it now."

"Your sons name sir?"

"Theoric is his name I believe he will make your darling daughter Siguna very happy." Alvis says very confidently.

Brandt gives Alvis a suprised look. No other people have come up to ask for Sigyn's hand in marriage mostly because she associates herself with the two princes and no one else. Most people feel that they don't have a chance with the beautiful girl. He takes a second to consider the offer. He has heard of the Young Theoric and knows that he is the talk of Asgard about how he will be a great warrior just like his father. 

"I believe we just made ourselves a deal, Alvis." Brandt says sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Great, it was a pleasure I look forward to welcoming you into the family."

"No the pleasure is all mine." Brandt concludes as he thinks of not having to worry about Sigyn marrying some weak man because he has found the perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you liked it please come visit me again. It is summer time so I will try to be posting as much as possible from now on.


End file.
